


Cult

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-19
Updated: 2001-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys
Summary: Chris starts a cult.





	Cult

November rolled in with Chris shouting, "today, my friends, I'm starting a cult!" 

JC grinned. "Why?" 

"It's November!" Chris climbed over the edge of the couch, sprawling over Justin, who was napping. He jolted awake, and Chris poked him in the stomach. Justin blinked wearily. "And you know what November means, don't you?" 

"No idea," JC confessed as Chris jumped up, running to the front of the bus and ruffling papers in his bunk. He came out with the No Strings Attached 2001 wall calendar and opened it, smacking it down on the table. JC peered at it. "Oh, I see." 

"I don't get it," Justin admitted. 

"Lance!" Chris pointed to Lance's smiling face, with his bright orange shirt and pale green eyes. "It's Lance's month, so I'm starting a cult." 

Justin furrowed his brow. "Uh. I don't think I'm following." 

"Hush, infant, speak no more!" Chris ran up to the bus driver, yelling, "stop the bus! Stop the bus! Get me Lance Bass on the phone!" 

"He's psycho," Justin muttered, yawning. 

JC grinned. "Yes, he is." 

~~~ 

Lance picked up his cell phone to Chris shouting, "congratulations, Lance Bass, today is your lucky day!" Then hung up. When it rang again, he switched the ringer to silent mode, and ignored Joey's inquisitive look. 

~~~ 

"I don't know, man," JC said slowly, while Chris detailed his plans for his cult, "I don't think Lance is going to let you put him into god status, you know. He's, like, kinda really religious and stuff, and that's blasphemous." 

"Plus, he's totally out of your league," Justin added, nodding solemnly. 

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Pardon me, Infant?" 

Justin looked at JC, who shrugged. "Well, Chris. Um. Well, for one, your detailed description of the altar he's supposed to lay upon majestically?" Chris nodded, still hopping around from one foot to the other. "Well, he's naked, right? And that's. Um." 

"He won't sleep with you," JC supplied, nodding. 

"Petty mortals!" Chris roared, and JC jumped back, knocking Justin off the couch and onto the floor of the bus. "You obviously don't get what I'm trying to say. The Cult of Lance rejects you, Flutter Boy, and you, Timberflake, for being stupid!" 

JC looked insulted while Justin just sighed. 

~~~ 

Joey peered out the window while the other bus passed them, catching strange shadows. Chris appeared to be climbing on JC's back, and Justin was swinging his arms around, stomping wildly. Joey scratched his head. "Uh, Lance." 

"I don't know," Lance said, "I don't think I want to know." 

Joey nodded. Sometimes, it was best that way. 

~~~ 

"You have the attention span of a raisin!" Justin shouted at Chris, who was wrestling JC to the ground, viciously tickling him while JC writhed helplessly, gasping for air. "Calm the fuck down, yo! What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing," Chris hollered. "Nothing at all!" 

"You're not very sensible," JC added as Chris jumped on Justin instead, sending them both flying against the window. JC sat up, feeling wobbly. "I mean, we support the cult, Chris. But. I don't know. Half those things, Lance won't go for. Like having you as a sex slave." 

"Concubine," Chris corrected, tangled up with Justin, and Justin collapsed on the ground, panting under the weight of Chris. "Lance would have a concubine. And I didn't once say it would be me. Didn't even imply it." 

"You said he'd have a willing brunet with cute ears, a nice ass and incredible wit," JC said. 

"And you just assumed I meant me! Ha! Jayce! You want me! The gig is up, I got you right where I want you. You'll join out of your misplaced yet passionate love for me!" Chris crowed, abandoning Justin in a heap and grabbing JC around the waist. "But sadly, it's not meant to be, poor Joshua. Our love is doomed for tragedy." 

JC shrieked. "I don't love you, anyway!" 

"Lies, all lies!" 

Justin went up to the front of the bus and arranged a switch. 

~~~ 

"Dude, me and Chris are being exchanged," Joey said when the bus stopped, and Lance shrugged, nodding, not really listening at all. Joey shouted at Chris when he saw him, and Chris bounded into the seating area, throwing himself on the couch. 

"Hey, Bass," Chris said, seductively reclined. "Your love slave has arrived." 

"You must have really pissed them off," Lance said, and Chris nodded. 

"They won't ever want me back, thanks to you. You hung up on me! Now they hate me, but I suppose that's a fair trade-off because I'll be here forever." Chris pushed Lance down on the couch, kneeling over him. "Now, your love slave is ready to serve." 

Lance smirked. "You big freak." 

"You love me." 

Lance grinned. "I do."


End file.
